Brothers
by J. Hazel
Summary: Natsume puede decir que ese lazo que une a Tsubaki y Azusa, no altera su vida. No, porque él tiene a Subaru.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas: **Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Brothers.**

Una mezcla de risas y gritos del integrante más joven de la familia Asahina, Wataru, resuenan desde la planta baja, hasta el lugar más recóndito del segundo piso, donde supuestamente no deben de llegar con tanta intensidad: La habitación de Natsume; quien en esos momentos se masajea las sienes. Le duele la cabeza y se arrepiente de no haber aceptado las pastillas que le ofreció Masaomi. Que rechazo asegurando que su molestia sería fugaz, porque se debía a lo acostumbrado que estaba a la tranquilidad de su departamento; con sus tazas de chocolate caliente en las mañanas, los ronroneos de sus gatos y los sonidos del tráfico que se escuchaban lejanos; no a la euforia que desprende su hermano menor, a los cantos de Fūto, las quejas de Yūsuke, ni a las oraciones de Kaname. Se desliza con parsimonia sobre su vieja cama y mira distraidamente a través de la ventana, percatándose que ya es de noche y el patio que se extiende al otro lado esta completamente en silencio. Se ve todo tan pacifico y tranquilo a sus ojos, que se pregunta por qué sus hermanos deben desconocer el significado de la palabra «_silencio_» y que en su diccionario equivale a armonía.

Un golpe en la puerta lo despierta de su ensimismamiento y suelta un quejido de dolor porque la cabeza vuelve a palpitar con fuerza.

— Adelante —gruñe, molesto por ser interrumpido en el único lugar donde puede disfrutar de un sosiego leve.

Subaru, quién al igual que él, se encontraba hace solo unos minutos entre el caos que representa su familia cuando esta unida, asoma la cabeza y se adentra en la habitación hasta llegar a la punta de su cama. La molestia se desvanece, pero aún frotando sus sienes, se dedica a contemplar al adolescente desde su posición, percibiendo ese nerviosismo tan poco usual en su piel y en esos ojos oscuros que destacan sobre la luz, mirándolo fijamente con timidez y vergüenza latente. Quiere preguntarle a qué se debe tal angustia, pero se contiene. Su hermano le da entender sin palabras que no hay prisa; al contrario, que le permita buscar con paciencia un poco de valentía para hablar.

— Natsu-nii —lo llama luego de unos minutos, desviando la mirada hasta un punto indeterminado de la habitación—. El otro día Tsuba-nii decía que todos tenemos un hermano preferido…

Natsume arquea una ceja, preguntándose por qué Subaru menciona tales nimiedades.

— Yo sé quién es el mío —continua y su voz solo se escucha como un leve susurro si se la compara con la de Wataru. Baja la mirada y las blancas mejillas se le colorean en un tono carmín—. Pero me gustaría saber quién es el tuyo…

Los gritos cesan y en el silencio que parece un regalo divino, Natsume comprende lo que su hermano menor se abstiene a decir en voz alta y por ende, el motivo de esa angustia que parece carcomer su usual serenidad. En la familia, en un gran porcentaje, tienen un preferido (salvo Louis, y tal vez Iori. No lo puede afirmar con seguridad porque no expresa sus sentimientos con palabras; salvo, mediante el significado de las flores). Pero que se puede observar en Masaomi, quién cuida con verdadero esmero al pequeño Wataru, tanto, que incluso lo malcría sin percatarse. También que Yūsuke quiere a Fūto, aunque pelee constantemente con él; al igual que Ukyo le tiene un gran cariño a Hikaru, a pesar de desaprobar el peculiar método que utiliza para desarrollar a los personajes femeninos de sus novelas. Y que existe un lazo inquebrantable entre Tsubaki y Azusa.

Natsume deja de masajearse las sienes, pero la molestia sigue ahí. Puede decir que ese «_lazo_» que une a Tsubaki y Azusa, no altera su vida. No obstante, debe admitir que hubo un fugaz momento en su infancia, en que se sintió desplazado por ese sentimiento de hermandad, de miradas fortuitas, de cómplices que existía entre los dos y del que él nunca pudo formar parte a pesar de ser trillizos. Y con una vergüenza poco característica en él, recuerda que en un arrebato motivado por los celos, se quejo con su madre entre llantos, el no ser el hermano favorito de alguien.

— Ten paciencia, Natsu —le había dicho su madre con esa voz tan suave, acariciándole la cabeza.

Ese día se había cruzado de brazos, molesto por recibir una respuesta que no lo satisfacía, y se negó a creer en las palabras de su madre. Hasta que Subaru nació un veintiuno de septiembre, justo cuando Natsume sentía que se le congelaba cada rincón del cuerpo debido al frío, pero que fue desplazado por esa calidez que se deslizo en su interior al observar por primera vez la mata de cabello oscuro y las mejillas tan gordas y sonrojadas, que ahora contempla delante de él. Y recuerda con precisión, que en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto, lo sintió. Ese lazo especial que lo unía al nuevo miembro de la familia y que él haría todo lo posible para ser por fin, el hermano favorito de ese niño, que envolvió con la pequeña manita de bebé, su dedo índice.

— Quieres saber quién es el mío, ¿eh? —cuestiona, sonriendo. Subaru asiente, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente con angustia en los ojos, temeroso de su respuesta. Y Natsume se conmueve por la incapacidad de su hermano de lidiar con esas situaciones donde sus sentimientos se ven expuestos—. Eres tú, Subaru. Siempre fuiste tú.

La angustia en los ojos de Subaru ya no es perceptible, al parpadear varias veces tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Suelta un suspiro y sonríe; desplazando su nerviosismo e irradiando felicidad.

— Tu también eres mi preferido, Natsu-nii.

Entonces Natsume se incorpora, percatándose que ya no le duele la cabeza. Le gusta pensar que es debido a que la personalidad de Subaru, que parece acoplarse perfectamente a la suya al ser ambos amantes del deporte y sobretodo, de la armonía. Pero en el fondo, sabe que es por esa sensación de calidez que lo invadió ese día de septiembre, a ese lazo que comparten y que se reafirman en pequeños momentos tan especiales como ese, porque lo llenan de tanta dicha que su felicidad no encuentra límites.


End file.
